Shine Willows
Shine Willows is the Daugther of the Pixies and She's 15 years-old. Personality Shine is a brave pixie, due to the fact she go to monster high as one. But when it's time to do work, she does turn into a human. Physical Description Shine's skin is black and has purple hair(which she hates it is). Also little wings. Family Shine has 5 sisters, but was later tolded by her mom that she got another sister that has the element of Water. Her mom told her that the sister trade her powers to become a Anti-Pixie Here are her other sisters elements: Beauty- The element of Desgin Notes- The element of Music Wendy- The element of Wind Sweetie- The element of Aminals Torch- The element of Fire Here's the long lost sister's name: Ocean- The element of Water Later on (last week), It turn out her name is Ocean, and she's Torch's twin. Torch asked why, due to fire and water pixies DON'T mix, Her mother told her that they (Torch and Ocean) was belived to be fire pixie twins but it was showed that Ocean's power was water. Torch then ask what was Ocean's name when they want her to be a fire pixie? Her mother repiled that her name would be Lighter. Friends Shine is close friends with C.A. Cupid and Venus McFlytrap. Romance She got a crush on Invisi-Billy. Enemies Torch, her Tomboy sister..... Pet Shine has no pet, but her sister (Sweetie) has a pet that she maded a for family pet. It's a pixie bird named Chickadee. Basic oufit Shine's wearing a pink Mini dress and hot pink shoes. Also her hair in a ponytail. Gloom Beach Shine's wearing a 2 piece bathing suit. The top is pink and green witha pink ruffle in the middle. The bottom is made out of diffrent shades of green leaves around it. She's not wear any shoes but some vines between her toes (sandal-like). her hair is all out. Dawn of the dance Shine is wearing a hot pink dress with light pink in the middle, The bottom of the dress is all light pink. She wearing black stockings with light pink sandal shoes. She's wearing long seeable hot pink gloves with white polka dots. Also a green necklace with a flower on it. Her hair ir is in two buns and the rest is out long with curls. Ghoul's Alive Same as basic outfit, just less details... Magicial 16th Party (For Her and her sisters) ''-Unknown-'' Ghoul's Night Out ''-Unknown-'' Music Feastival - Country Music ''-Unknown-'' Gallery Shine Willows.png|Shine Willows SW's Sisters.png|Shine's Sisters SW in a more MH shape.png|Shine in a more Monster High Look Shine has a Human.png|Shine as a Human O.O Akward....png|One of Shine's Room Posters (Weird, Right?) SW's DOTD.png|Shine's DOTD Outfit SW's Gloom Beach.png|Shine's Gloom Beach Outfit Shine's Plushie.png|Shine's Plushie Shine's Skullette.png|Shine's Skullette 3-Pack.png|Shine with Mariah and Nia Long Lost...png|Ocean, Shine's long lost sister T.C.F.E..png|Torch and Ocean's PhotoBook Page Sweet Magicial Shine.png|The Birthday Girl.... with NEW wings! Music Feastvial Shine.png|She's Country Ghoul! (Music Feastvial Shine) Ghoul's Night Out Shine.png|Ghoul's Night Out Shine Category:Wants-Help-But-Can't-Get's OCs Category:Pixie Category:Females Category:Original Characters